kagomes sweet sixteen
by inugurl1
Summary: kagomes having her sweet sixteen and the whole gangs invited. who wil court who ? most importantly who will court kag inu/kag i promise.rated pg-13 for later chapters . I NEED REVEIWS TO KNOW WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT TO READ! SO PLEASE (WITH A CHERRY ON TOP)!
1. kagomes sweet sixteen!

"I'm back! oh and I have news for all of you." Shouted Kagome. Inuyasha and the gang ran to the well to help her with her backpack. Inuyasha instantly smelt a male scent on her; he could also smell saliva and that Kagome was excited.  
  
"Feh, what could possibly happen to you that I would want to know about, wench?" actually Inuyasha was curiuos about who's scent was on her and he also cared to find out why she was so excited.  
  
"Well then you don't have to come if you don't want to, although I'd really love it if you came." The idea of Kagome wanting him near her made him blush but he had to quickly shove the thought away to hear what she wanted him to attend.  
  
" I'm having my sweet sixteen next month and you are all invited!". They all started to celebrate when they noticed that they didn't know what a "sweet sixteen" was. The look of curiosity quickly told Kagome that they clearly didn't know.  
  
"It's when a girl turns into a woman. Well its sort of just a tradition, but everyone makes a big deal out of it and get all dressed up in their best kimonos. Anyway I would love it if you all came in fact I was thinking of making you all the court."  
  
"What's a "court?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well it's the best friends of the girl who's having the sweet sixteen. Oh and you all have to be "courted " by someone. Of course this will require practice. That means that you all will have to go back in my time and practice because I want some friends from school to attend and they cant come back here in the Fuedal Japan because they cant go through the well."  
  
Ummmm Miroku can court Sango...Shippo and my little cousin Sarah Kagome was thinking of who the "partners could be in her head." Well Inuyasha if you want then can court one of my friends or I can invite Kikyo."  
  
"Feh, I dot want to go to this stupid party of yours I just hope you don't use it as an excuse to get out of hunting for shards." This instantly made kagome cry.  
  
"If you didn't want to go you could have just said so you didn't have to change it into an awful event in my life" she turned to Sango for comfort.  
  
"Yah Inuyasha this was clearly important to Kagome."  
  
"I just don't understand you Inuyasha if you care for Kagome so much why do you insist on hurting her? " asked Miroku. "Sit!" Kagome was really ticked now. "sango do you mind if we go to the hot spring now?" asked Kagome between sobs. "oh of course Kagome." If going to the hot springs was gonna make Kagome happy she would deffinetly go.  
  
-----------------------------------------at the hot springs----------------- ------------------------------------ kagome and sango had been having a full heart conversation when sango thought about the "courting" at the sweet sixteen "kagome why did you put me and miroku together for your sweet sixteen?" she blushed at the thought of miroku courting her. "oh that's easy, I know that you like him and I figured that this would be a perfect excuse for you two the get to know each other given the fact that his hands don't start to wander." "one more thing kagome." "yah?" "listen I know how much you like Inuyasha and I was kind of curios as to why you didn't ask him if he wanted to court you?". Kagome started to blush. "well I kind of already have one." "what! Are you to going out?" "yeah"  
  
"since when?, how, why,who? I want to know all the details." Hehehehehe. The two girls started to giggle. "well his name is Hojo and he's been asking me out for the longest time and I figured that Inuyasha only likes me as a shard detector so..... I asked him if he would want to be my court for it. Hehehe he gladly said yes." "when did you ask him?" "right before I came through the well. He started to hug me real hard then he just kissed me. I did it because it's stupid to wait for Inuyasha to forget about his dead girlfriend". Little did the girls know that a certain dog-demon was listening from his branch in a nearby tree.  
  
*so what do you guys think so far? (*dodges rotten friuts and rotten eggs*)Good? Bad? Well whatever you guys think i need review and ideas for the story(good or bad) okie dokie? I promise that this is an inu/kag fic ok just wait for it. It will come soon. I PROMISE ( . anyway im outie k. Buh baiz. 


	2. hojo & kagome a couple!

*A/n hey every body or anyone who's reading this ( um I guess its been a while since I wrote but uh this is the 2nd chapie for "kagomes sweet sixteen" so uh just sit back , relax, read, and ENJOY!  
  
After they had all gotten a good nights rest everyone had even more questions to ask. "hey Kagome umm when is our first prop-tice?"  
  
"hehehe its PRACTICE. It doesn't start until two more days but you all have to come tomorrow to get fitted for your suits and dresses." They all agreed that it was ok to go to kagomes time the next day. Inuyasha was in a tree in deep thought.  
  
"does she really think that way about me? , am I really that mean to her ? I'm only mean because I like her so much. I don't want her to know that I like her in that way. " inuyasha thought. "feh" its getting late I should get some rest if I want to get up early to make sure Kagome and the others get to well safe tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~* the next day at the well*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" You are still invited to come Inuyasha ".  
  
" feh. I already told you wench that I'm not interested in your shwett sixtween. " " I understand Inuyasha I mean what would you want to do with me other than collect jewel shards right?" she gave Inuyasha a weak and fake smile. The smile made Inuyasha's heart break. " Hey Kagome for your birthday gift ill give you the honor of me courting you for this" Inuyasha said cockilly. "oh sorry Inuyasha but I already have someone who is courting me.  
  
"what wench! Don't tell me that its that ho-bo person. If he does so much as lay a finger on you ill.... ill ... ill slit him in halves until he's unable to be seen!"  
  
"And what if it is Hojo? Huh it just so happens that he's courting me for real in my time!" that one hurt. To Inuyasha he rather fight Naraku anytime. That one statement made Inuyasha change his mind about going to her sweet sixteen. "you know what just because you don't want me to go I'm going any way and not only that but all of us are going to stay there until the day of your stupid party!" "fine!" "Fine!". When they all got to the other side of the well they all went inside without saying a word. *ding~dong* (it was the door and guess who it was?) "I ll get it " shouted Kagome. "oh hi ho-jo , wats going on?" as soon as Inuyasha heard the name ho-jo his ears percked up and he moved to the front room. "oh hi Kagome I just came over to ask if you can go to the movies right now?" this instantly pushed inu-yasha over the top and he was just fuming.  
  
"No she cant! She has to take her freinds to the mall" inuyasha said with a little hint of a growl in his voice. "Inuyasha !, that's true ho-jo i have to take them to the mall for my sweet sixteen suits and you already have yours so ...I'm sorry"  
"Its ok Kagome. I'm sure if you had time yould go. Uh Inuyasha is it nice to meet you." He said to Inuyasha. And maybe just maybe Inuyasha would have let Ho-jo leave with his life if he hadn't turned to kiss Kagome on the lips.(a/n Inuyasha really didn't kill ho-jo but he made a pact with himself that he would one day ) but he did however push ho-jo away from kagome before he could properly finish the kiss and threw him out of the shrine completly. "Inuyasha how could you do that? Your going to have to get over the fact that I have a boyfriend now." "No I don't if your not my mate than you cant be anyone's mate!"  
"Well if you told me you liked me sooner and didn't go off to kikyo all the time maybe you wouldnt' be in this posistion right now!"  
  
* a/n sorry i had to stop right now but its 2:oo in the morning and my eyes are barely staying open so ill write more tomorrow. Oh i might totally change this chapter so if you dont like it dont worry ( . g2g write later 


	3. miroku meet kevin!

*a/n hey everyone who reads this story! Wats up? Well i finally got reviews! & it makes me so super duper happy! Ok so this chapter is dedicated to:1)angel-chan thanx your review helped me write this a lot . and of course sibby ,evilbunnies,ryoko and even "that one guy"thanx sooooo much for tha reviews i love them and left me hungry for more . well enuff of that this is the 3rd chappie of "kagomes sweet sixteen" sit back read relax and enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~at the mall~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo your gonna have to go with my mom and everyone else come with me!" Kagome told everyone as they entered the mall. She was wearing some jean bell-bottoms that weren't exactly "loose" that had baby-blue seams and a white tank-top with a cute little baby blue sweater over it. She also had a baby blue viser with a superman sign on it. Her clothes were deffinetly scoring her some looks from some guys. "ok Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha come up the escalator with me ..oh and its not a demon so don't worry it wont kill you so just trust me."  
  
As they were going on the escalator Inuyasha cought a guy at a table drooling over kagomes "back side". Inuyasha being the " overly protective" person that he is over kagome was about to take out his sword when kagome saw him. "No Inuyasha dont" she screamed as she jumped off the escalotor leaving a scared miroku and sango behind. Kagome jumped right infront of inuyasha before he could manage to unsheath his sword. It just so happaned that this guy went to kagomes shool and also had a huge crush on her since grade school.  
  
"oh hi kagome" said the boy. "do I know you from somewhere?" she replied (a/n she just forgot is all ok she's not stuck up or anything like that) "yah my name is Kevin and I've been going to your school since oh I don't know kindergarten" he said in a polite over exaggerated voice. "kevin oh my gosh of course how could I forget you were my first kiss" she said in the way every girl would say when remembering their first kiss. "WHAT YOU KISSED KAGOME!" (A/N GUESS WHO THAT WAS ..HEHE IF YOU SAID INUYASHA THEN YOUR RIGHT) "yah but it was just a little peck on the cheek" "ILL SHOW YOU PECK ON THE CHEEK!" Inuyasha said as he rolled up his sleeve so he could give this guy the best punch that he's ever given. Luck for Kevin Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha's arm so they looked like they were going out wich obviously got inuyasha to stop his punch bacause he was woundering what kagome was doing. "So Kevin do you want to go shopping with us? I'm shopping for my sweet sixteen and I think you should go there's nobody better than my first kiss to be there." Kevin just nodded and blushed he was going to actually attend his crush's sweet sixteen this had to be his dream come true. So they all headed back to the escalator to meet back with Miroku and Sango.  
  
~~~~~ *upstairs* ~~~~  
  
"Sango, MMroku this is Kevin. Kevin this is Miroku and Sango" kagome politely introduced everyone. When Kevin looked at Sango his 14 year crush on Kagome somehow got ran over by a car within the few second he saw Sango. Lets just say that Sango was his new Kagome or new crush. "Oh Kagome I have to be home by five"he told her never taking his eyes off of sango. Miroku saw this and just shrugged it off at first but then after the next few minutes of drooling over her he started to interrigate him you know just to see if he was good enough for sango. Which in mirokus opinion nobody was. "So KEVIN what sort of marks do you get in school? Have you ever had a girlfriend? Hows your family? How many people are in your family? Are you gay?" miroku said as soon as he got the chance. "Well my G.P.A. is a 3.8 , Iv'e only had one girlfriend, my family is doing fine, and I'm the only child and Iv'e never been called gay before in my life! Wats your problem with me anyway!" "3.8 I don't think that's even close to Kagomes and she's not even there all the time! And my problem with you is that you've been looking at Sango like she's a prime rib dinner ! I have you know that she promised to bear my child!" "What did you say ? boy do u wanna take this outside??" "Take what outside? There's nothing to take its already been settled!" "you two stop! Now! I never promised anyone anything and Kevin your a very nice person but I thInk its already 5:00." sango was blushing the whole time while saying this. She never in her wildest dreams thought that two boys would be fighting over her but here right in front of her two good- looking boys were clearly about to go in the ring for her. "Your right I should be going now! Kagome nice to see you oh and call me one day and tell me the colors ok. my mom will get the suit fitted for me. Inuyasha nice to meet you!" "feh" inuyasha replied he was clearly still jelous that he kissed kagome even f it was just a peck on the cheek. "sango always a pleasure. I guess ill see you around." He said as he kissed her hand (hehehe authouress loves to make tha fellas mad w/ anger) (awww how sweet {tha kiss i mean }) "Kagome I'd like to talk to you about your court" miroku said with a worried look on his face. "Yah sure go ahead." "Ok I was wondering if I could be the person who courts Sango?" instantly an idea came to Kagomes head. Kagome knowing how much Sango likes Miroku knew that him wanting to be Sangos partner and kevin likeing sango too knew how much sango could benifit from this.  
  
"Ummm , I dont know miroku you'll just have to ask sango about it" kagome said with a smirk. Heheheheh dubvious little kagome . yah she knew she was good at helping people get together (except for her and whoever she likes) but this was by far the best idea she has ever had. "yes!" she screamed out loud. Miroku sweatdropped. "umm... kagome why did you just yell out loud?"miroku said thinking what she could possibly be happy about. "oh.. um that was outloud? *sweatdrop* ummm oh I was just so happy that ....uh we are finally able to get our suits umm yah thats it. I was happy about that... see the store is right there. "hey everyone were here!" kagome shouted as a weak excuse to get out of their little conversation and it worked because Miroku was busy plotting a way to get Sango to let him court her to kagomes sweet sixteen. That meant of course that he would have to stop his lecherous way... at least till after they go back to Fuedal Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~ pre-view summary of next chapter~~~~~~  
  
kagome and the others finally get to the shop and they get fitted. What happens when inuyasha finds out that to get fitted a person has to touch you in alot of places. & guess who the tailor is ( *cough HOJO *cough) wait till next chapter when inuyasha sees how close the "tailor" gets to kagome !  
  
(a/n hope you all like this chapter . i decided not to change last ch because everyone liked it ! YAY im so happy that u guys did. But this chapter im havin doubt about so please review . even if their flame that will help me make it better but the flames better have ideas (*shakes fist) I promise to update sooner & most likely i will cuz Monday is momorial day (can you say HOLIDAY!) ohand if you all have aim or aol mai screen name is- princesslion89 so yall can im me and give me suggestions . ok i gotsta go ill write on Monday though . aiite peace out everyone! 


	4. getting fitted fianlly

(a/n: hey everyone! I really dont have much to say now xcept thanx Kay for reviewing i lub your story so keep writing & everyone who's reading please * begging on knees* review!  
  
"O.k everyone here is the tailor shop!" kagome said as she finally reached the entrance. Everyone walked into the shop and kagome rang the bell."excuse me anyone here?" *ring *ring .  
  
"Oh , Hi Kagome!" inuyasha recognized that voice and hated it with all his heart. It was Ho-jo inuyasha's sworn enemy of the future.  
  
"Ho-jo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked she was as suprised as everyone else there... maybe even more. "I thought you worked at your parents company?  
  
"I do , this is one of them. Kagome if you told me you were going to the tailor shop in the mall I would have walked you her you know. When inuyasha heard this he instantly got up.  
  
"hey we came here to get our suits fitted so will you just have the tailor come out here and help us? Inuyasha was proud of himself for coming up with such a smart excuse to get Ho-bo out of here.  
  
"oh well I am the tailor" he smiled at inuyasha. Poor Ho-jo just didn't get the idea across that inuyasha disliked him no thats not quite the word for it the words I'm looking for is HATE HO-JO'S LIVING GUTS! Yah that almost covers it."ok who's going first?" ho-jo asked after a little stare down between him and inuyasha.  
  
"oh well i guess miroku but he looks like his suit will fit him perfect same goes for inuyasha ... so i guess that leaves me and sango. " kagome was thinking who should go first when hojo told her that his mom would be able to take sango at the same time that he has kagome so that they could have more time to theirselves later on. "ok then hojo you can measure me and your mom can take sango. "um sango my mom is in the other room just over there" ho jo said as he pointed to a room in the back "she'll measure you back there." He said politely as sango went to the back room.  
  
"uh... I'll go with her just to make sure it fits the way it should." Miroku saud and for once he didnt mean it in a lechourus way he just didnt have another excuse to go and follow sango.  
  
"Ok kagome im gonna need you to take off you sweater so i can get the proper measurements for your... uh... chest area." He was clearly blushing and so was kagome. Inuyasha was furious about this and was about to pull ho- jo away when he thought to himself that this "sweet sixteen" is making kagome happy so he let it go. "ok kagome the changing room is right over there heres your kimono you wanted and when you come out prepare for your fitting.  
  
"ok ho-jo ill be right out" she said walking into the fitting room. Five minutes later kagome came out. "im not so sure about this one anymore though ho-jo." Kagome said as she was putting up her hair in the hair piece, but when she walked out ho-jo had gone to the back to get some pens. "oh i didnt relize that he was gone , what do you think inuyasha , how does this one look on me?"  
  
"feh i dont care" inuyasha was trying his best not to look at kagome because seeing her with ho-jo jurt to much. It made him want to stop breathing all together and made him want to pick a boquet of stars for kagome to show him how much he truly loved her and that how wrong it was for her to be with ho-jo and not him but it was to late for that now but he would sure try while being here in the future.  
  
"come on inuyasah .please just look. Please for me i really care about your thought and if to you i look ugly in it ill change it ok... just for you i promise." Kagome said hoping to get inuyashas attention. It worked too.  
  
"fine wen...." inuyasha didnt get to finish that sentence bacause when he looked up he thought that he had seen an angel. To him that was just how beautiful she was right now . i mean more than she is on normal days. She was wearing a white kimono that had a pink under yukata. The sash that ties the kimono was also pink and had a sukura blossom design on it. On the bottom of the white kimono was a cherry blossom tree but it wasnt over exagerated it was perfect.. the tree just fit ... perfect. Kagomes hair ornament was one that had little sakura blossoms dangaling from it so when she wore it it looked as if she was wearing a little veil of blossoms. The kimono perfectly defined her shape and contour, she didnt look like a goddess she was one. She ruled over inuyashas heart at this presice moment .(not that she never did before but.. ya know) inuyasha didnt know his mouth was open but it was open very noticeably open i might add.  
  
"so ... i guess you dont like it." Kagome said she looked so sad . how did she take it like that all the time? He didnt even answer but she automatically thought he was going to say something negative. Now was his chance to tell her how he really feelt. So he reached for her hand to stop her from going to the changing room.  
  
"no kagome i think that this is the perfect kimono for you and i think if you were to put it back the next thing you put on will be put to shame because this kimono makes you look like an angel on earth. It makes the whole room shine around you. The way you look right now would make any half- minded man want to make you his own. You look perfect in this kimono. No you look perfect all the time. Even when your sitting me. The only time that you dont is when your crying. When i see you crying kagome i want to give you the world if it would make you stop. If im the one that causes the crying i might as well just stay away from you maybe that way you would be able to be happy all the time." Kagome didnt know what to do. She was so happy that he was saying this but she wasnt available right now. Her heart was in two places at once. At this point inuyasha started to lean in for a kiss. It wasnt his fault he was under a kind of trance from kagome looking so good.  
  
"oh sorry i took so long but the needles were really high and in far reach" ho-jo said knocking inuyasha and kagome out of the trance that they were in.  
  
"oh its ok ho-jo i ... was..just gettin inuyashas...opinion on my kimono is all you didnt miss much. Ho-jo just smiled and nodded (a/n i love to have ho-jo seem so stupid all the time hehehehe *sorry to all the ho-jo lovers out there)  
  
"well kagome you kimono fits you perfectly except for your chest area so ill just pin it so it fit right and my mom will sew it so you can pick it up as earlt as tomorrow ok? Kagome just nodded. "ok arms up please." Ho-jo asked so he could get the measurement right. Inuyasha was watching the whole time.  
  
"what are you doing pea-brain! Your not supposed to be able to touch my kagome there! You idiot your anxious to die arent you? Ill kill you right here if you wish! Hell ill kill you even if you didnt want to die! No one touches my kagome there and gets away with it you bastard! This continued for another few seconds until kagome suggested that sango and her switch tailors, they didnt even get a chance to decide inuyasah kicked ho-jo into the other room and picked up his mom to finish what ho-jo had started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * after their all done * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok so that totals to about $50.00 & you can pay all right now, half now half later or all when you pick it up."  
  
"oh umm well pay all right now " kagome was still kindof dazed from the earlier "moment" with inuyasha. "ok you kimonos will be ready tomorrow morning and can come pick them up whenever you need to after that.  
  
"thank you ill see you tomorrow then. Bye" they all said as they walked out of the shop.  
  
"kagome" sango called  
  
"yeah" kagome asked . she could tel from sangos tone of voice she was excited about something. "while i was getting "fitted" miroku asked me if he could court me tonyour sweet sixteen!" she said with a little bit of giggles in her voice  
  
~~~~~~~~~event in next few chapters coming~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
kagomes mom give inuyasha some money to go get kagome a present when she sees how love sick he is from kagome (while he goes to pick up the kimonos) kagome has a party to go to after skool one day and the whole gang decides to come along! More to come just need some ideas!!!!! (A/N HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I IM WRITING AT EXACTLY ... 2:45 AM! SO IM REALLY TIRED JUST PLEASE REVIE AND TELL ME WAT U THINK ABOUT THE UP COMING EVENTS! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. sweet dreams and puppy dog eyes

(A/n- don't have ne thing to say now except I'm sorry ive had after school practice 4 a school event so didn't have ne time bit imma try and make up for it right now. Ok so here's ch 5 {wow! sorry but to me that's a lot} hehehe ok here it is!)  
  
------------------ Its Monday morning and everyone's asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome's mom. Kagome's mom is unaware of Inuyasha being up----- ----------------  
  
"Ok now its time to go wake up Kagome so I'm gonna go upstairs and.... aghhhh!" kagomes mom was so suprised at inuyashas presence that she jumped. "Oh. Inuyasha I was suprised you were up is all usually I'm the only one up at this time you just startled me. I was just on my way to go wakeup Kagome but will do me a favor and wake her up for me that way I can start on breakfast early.so Inuyasha went upstairs to go wake her up.  
  
"Wench... hey wench wake up. Its time for you to go to your ske.ool..and take your stupid tests" Inuyasha was distracted for a moment by kagomes scent. She was excited he could tell. He always payed attention to her scent. She was excited right now. Not the teenage girl excited but the excited excited. Inuyasha loved her scent already but now it was two times stronger and just the smell of it was sending him into pure bliss. The energy he got from the smell was enough for him to go and kill naraku right now. All that was aware to him right now was himself growing more excited and kagome who was sleeping and excited.  
  
"In..u.yash..a" kagome said as she woke up. "did my mom tell you to come wake me up?" inuyasha was red like a tamatoe. He wasnt sure if kagome knew what he was currently thinking about but her not telling him to sit answered his question. Curse him for thinking that way about a pure miko such as kagome.  
  
"Yah wench! Your mom said that you have to wake up and go to school" he was rting to get by without kagome seeing his reddness so he just got up and ran downstairs. He almost made it to if it wasnt for sota coming out of his door and just seeing a pure red blob run downstairs. (inuyasha's coat is red so him being red means hes completly red hehehehe)  
"woah! Inuyasha what happened that your blushing so much? I though there was a big red blob attacking our house but then i saw your ears you know you blushed so much that they turned pink?!" sotas mom was there and she quickly turned to look at inuyasha he was clearly blushing another three shades of red. Hmm i wonder if kagome thinks of inuyasha the same way he thinks of her? I wouldnt mid having grandchildren with cute dog ears like his then i would be able to play with them as much as i want. Then she giggled outloud. Inuyasha just scowled and went to sit at the table .  
  
"oh inuyasha will you go fetch the newspaper?" soutas mom asked him. Fetch ! he hated that word but thought better of it and figured that Mrs. Higurashi was nice and didn't mean it to offend him. So he figured he could go get it and be back for breakfast.he got up and left without a word.  
  
"Mom! The kimonoes will be ready for pick-up today!" kagome yelled as she came down the stairs.  
  
"oh dear ! im sorry kagome but i have a doctors appointment fro grandpa today hes come down with a very bad fever." Kagome and her mom were both tring to think of someone suitable for picking up her kimonos when inuyasha just got back in from getting the newspaper. Both Kagome and her mom looked at inuayasha with a devilish smile. He instantly knew that they wanted something. He knew that look from kagome but to his surprise she must have got it from her mom because the look was identical.  
  
"NOOWW what do you want?!" inuaysah was growing impatient of running errands for anyone who asked . he was growing hungry and was craving some insatant ramen and he wanted it now!  
  
"Well inuyasha kagome and i were wondering if you could go back to the mall and go get her kimonos from the mall that you went to yesterday." Her mom was giving him the puppy dog eyes but he had to keep his reputation strong.  
  
"Sorry but I don't remember the way there and I don't have any money and I'm really hungry not to mention tired. Sota wouldnt stop snoring last night." Yes score one for inuyasha he had come up not one not two but four good excuses this time! He mentally patted himself on the back for the quick good excuses.  
  
"Oh well inuyasha i can drop you off there, i can give youe the money, im making some food right now and as for being tired you have 3 good hours of rest before i leave so im sure you can rest in that time." Hehehe Mrs. Higurashi was good she just shot down all four of his excuses in one good try but she didnt want to seem mean so she added " of cours if you dont want to go you dont have to." Kagome looked at her mom in shock. What was she doing she just gave inuyasha a real excuse not to go. Kagome turned to her mom and whipered so low even inuyasha couldn't hear.  
  
"what are you doing mom!?" kagome asked her mom really wanting to hear the reason for this one.  
  
"well kagome he loves you i can tell you know how a mother can always tell. Well anyways when a man truly loves you hell do anything for you. So if you were to ask him to go to the mall with puppy dog eyes i might add he will deffinetly go just for you kagome." Her mom told her . ok in kagomes book that was a verrry god reason so she went along with it. In fact this could come as an advantage to her.  
  
"well in that case i just dont want to go" inuyasha was happy that her mom was so nice otherwise he would have never got out of that one.  
  
"ok inuyasha i guess kagome will just have to wait to get her kimonos some other day" kagomes mom retoted. Now it was time to see how well kagomes mom had taught her the game now was her time to shine and be the best little sweet girl she could be all to get inuaysha to say yes. " oh inuyasha i guess ill just have to wait till tomorrow or even Wednesday till i get it. She said as she started to fake cry. I think her mom taught her extra well dont you?  
  
"Oi ! Kagome if it means tat much to you ill go ok ill go get your stupid kimonos!". Inuyasha had given in to kagome. Maybe what her mom had said was true but kagome wasnt free at the moment so she just ..well ... shrugged it off.  
  
"THNK YOU THANK YOU!" kagome had screamed she got caught up in the moment so much that she kissed him on the lips im talkin full frontal on that lips. Inuyasha almost fainted from the soft tough she had just given him. The kiss was a gesture that had taken him and kikyo well 50 years to do and here he was only one year and already kissing kagome. Not to metion her kiss was already much better than kikyos but whos comparing? (Inuyasha that who)  
  
______________________ after kagome has left for school and her moms about to leave  
  
"oh inuyasha dear do u still need a ride?" kagomes mom asked graciously  
  
"oh no not really but i still need the money though" kagome mom took out her wallet and handed him a whole wad of money. Inuyasha counted it and there was a good 10,000 dollars in his hand not to metion the other fifty and twenty dollar bills that he hadnt counted yet. "umm i think that i really need a couple of hundred " inuyasha said politely.  
  
"oh I know dear but if anything catches your eye anything at all for kagome of course you know something to tip the favor to you. To tell you the truth i perfer your dog ears over his dence head. So buy her a few things. And dont try to act like you dont love her i see the way you look at her. You look like you just went to hevan. You cherish her,admire her,treasure her, but that thats all love for her. Oh and you have my blessing to do as you wish with kagome i trust you. She finished while walking out the door this left a stunned inuyasha behind . he didnt know that his looking at kagome could tell that much. He would have to watch how he looked at kagome especially around her mom. She was a sly one that one but inuyasha still liked her and who knows that might be his step-mom one day. Well time to go get kagomes kimono he told himself as he too walked out the door.  
  
after 15 mins of inuyasha running at top speed to the mall (the things he does for love *sigh)  
  
inuyasha had reached the outside of the mall money still tightly clenched in his hand. Slowly he lookd down at his hand and opened his fist full of money. He better make his money count. He better for his sake. Oh the ideas to of the gifts to get kagome. When he was there the other day he had seen all the pretty things that kagome was drooling over he was gonna try and buy her all of it. So he stood there in fron of the mall thinking "what should I buy kagome?"  
  
(a/n still spechles just review pleas and tell me if i did sumthin wrong,suggestion or any reviews please i need to know wat u all want okies ill write as soona s possible aiite peace write later) 


	6. inuyashas gift!

This is just a poll for the readers who are reading this story. Ok the firs question is what should the pairings for Inuyasha ,Kagome , Sango, Miroku, my original character , and hojo should be paired up with? What should Inuyasha buy for kagome keep in mind his personality and money is NOT a problem (remember people this is fiction) what should happen at the party if they go to the party? Should they even go to the party? Were the ideas good for the chapters? Should I just stop this story? Send in event ideas that can happen. Should inu be in human form for the sweet sixteen?  
Please send in your responses please!!! I need to know . oh and  
sorry for the fake chapter but i do this so that i dont have  
everyone hat me when this story is over. Oh and if im not able  
to update for a lil while its because im busy. But guess what  
summer is coming and that means updates almost daily.heheheh ok  
write later i promise . : P 


	7. the first gift

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing. Oh sorry it took so long i was being dumb hehehehe.  
  
Chris-redfield- ok sorry i called ho-jo names but its all for purposes i promise. Omg thanx soooo much for your advice (way) earlier about spacing the paragraphs i think more ppl started to read cuz of it. Hehehehe *hugs n kisses. Oh i lub ho-jo too hes so funny in a ummm cool yeah thats it sort of way  
  
& to the following people wat does (rn) mean??? (poncita {this honors me if ne ones readin this you gotta check out this gurls fics their of the hook},^_^ wat does rn mean i wanna knoe b4 i go mad.  
  
To kit-kat wats fluff?? I wanna knoe out this to. Sorry bout askin so many questions but imma newbie.  
  
To ilovesesshoumaru166- easy on the sugar oh and do you mind sharing im runnin a lil low *wink *wink hehehehe oh sorry got lil carried away.  
  
Freya- hehehehe i knoe i got that impression from the anim thoe (INUYASHA ROCKS!!!!!)  
  
NIKISHA RILES- SORRY BOUT THE GRAMMAR BUT IM JUST TOO LAZY TO CHANGE IT BUT IM GONNA STRONGLY CONSIDER IT .  
  
Evilbunnies.....again- how did the scaring go ??? did you get her??? Hehehehe i think im gonna do the same to mai momma [i love mai momma]  
  
And of course to anyone who sent in a suggestion sorry but there were alot and you all gave good suggestions i think im gonna put most of them in here too. Ok now on with the chapter.  
  
-------------------- in the mall----------------  
  
As Inuyasha was walking through the mall he saw all sort of stores. He saw a pet store, a jewelry store, he even saw a florist but he couldn't do that now he had to go get the kimonos first. Inuyasha continued to stroll back to the store that they all went to the previos day. Once he found it he went to the register and gave them the reciept like kagomes mother had told him to do.  
  
When ho-jos mom gave him the kimoes he relized that there was a faint scent of kagome still lingering from the packeges that he had just recieved.  
  
Now that he got her kimono he had to buy her a gift or mabey as many as he possibly could with all the money that he could.  
  
To inuyasha the first obvious choice was jewelry. So went into the jewelry store and went in. He was there for quite a while. He wanted to choose a gift that was symbolic. Something that meant something to both of them. He looked around the whole store and they were all similar to the next and last one he had just looked at. He was just about to head out when something caught his eye. It was in the ring section.(*hint *hint ya know wat i mean taiko?) He had planned to buy her a necklace at first but seeing this ring made him strongly reconsider. It was silver and had a diamond sakura blossom in the middle and the best thing about it is that there was a dog engraved in it!  
  
It was perfect the diamond sakura blossom would represent how inuyasha truly felt about kagome ( i think in japan sakura blossoms are seen as romantic and pretty please correct me if im wrong) and the dog well i guess that could represent inuyasha. If kagome would wear it it would force her to think of him. That made inuyasha like it even more . the shape was also great it was round , never-ending, circular. He felt that could represent how long he would be waiting for her and how long he wished to remain with her. After admiring it for a long time he looked at the price... it was only $400! That was a great deal! He was getting almost the perfect gift for kagome for only four hundred dollars! Dont get inuyasha wrong he would gladly spend all the money on kagome it just mean he could buy even more for her without worrying that much.  
  
Inuyasha called the worker to come and help him. "hello. Would you like some help?" the worker asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha still unsure of himself just kind of meekly nodded. "ok would you like to buy that ring that you are currently holding?"  
  
"oh ..umm.. yeah." Inuyasha answered . as the man behind the counted made his way towards the cashier he tried to make small talk with inuyasha. "so who is this for? It must be for someone special it took you quite a while to choose . forgive me for saying this but you looked determined to find the perfect gift and if it wasn't perfect you wouldn't even waste time looking at it.  
  
Inuyasha blushed . he had no idea that that's what he looked like while he was looking for the perfect gift. "oh ..umm it is for someone very important in my life. I ..I would be lost without her.  
  
" Ahh sounds like your in love. Oh the total comes to four hundered two and forty three cents.(a/n lol please dont check if the math is right cuz itz not) inuyasha just pulled out his money and handed him a five hundred dollar bill. " Looks like someone is loaded. You gonna buy her gift with that too? " Oh....... yeah" inuyasha replied as he grabbed the little bag .  
  
sorry i ended it right here but i have writers block get back to it later i promise 


	8. AiKo AND PARTY

A/n oh k sorry everyone and anyone who cares but I'm taking summer school for algebra (not cuz I'm stupid on the contrary I took so I wasn't bored during the summer. Oh and on July 27 I'm going to Washington dc so I'm not gonna be updating for 2 weeks or so. Oh and I feel that when I ask questions and you all answer I get the best results so I'm do another one ok? Ne ways the algebra thing I took it for fun! And Mai dad was all like you don't have to take it and I was like ok and then now he's all stressin me bout getting an a or I cant do anything! It's gay! But oh well I guess I just have to care bout it. Ok nuff bout Mai story on with the chapter!  
  
Sachi - this is gonna be an inu/kag fic so u don't have to beg ok?  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the store with his bag. He remembered seeing a pet store on the way up to the tailors so he just trusted his nose with this problem. Sure enough he could smell a lot of pets coming from down the corridor. As he walked through the doors of the shop called "PETOPIA" (IONNO ALL I COULD THINK OF) the dog section caught his eye rather quickly. As he walked over there he saw pure white dog. It was a Samoyed puppy. If Kagome was here he was sure that she would squeal "ohhh so kawaii" the thought made him smirk to himself. The puppy had amber eyes just like Inuyasha and had the same ears. In other words if Inuyasha was a dog this is what he would look like (w/out the demon of course)  
  
"You know what little guy? Today's you lucky day. You get to go home to the best girl to ever walk this planet." The puppy just simply tipped his head to the side (I love when dogs do that is so cute). Inuyasha grinned when he saw that. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the nearest employee and asked if he could buy the puppy that was currently chewing on a chew toy. The employee asked Inuyasha to patiently wait by the cashier so she could ring him up. Inuyasha waited by the register for five minutes until the employee brang the dog up to the register also.  
  
"Sir this month you get a dog tag, leash, dog food, collar and traveling case for free. Here is your case but can you please pick a tag so that I can type in the puppy's information on the tag for you." She said as she pointed to a rack that had a bunch of different types of dogs. One that mainly caught his eyes was plain silver one with a heart embedded in it. Inuyasha took one of the tags and gave it the lady. "What would you like to name the puppy?" she asked. Inuyasha froze. The thought hadn't ever crossed his mind. He seriously considered Inuyasha but thought better of it. He thought for a while until he thought of a name that Kagome would love.  
  
"Aiko." He stated plainly. It was plain and simple. Simple and sweet.when he gave the dog to her he'd be giving her love. (For those of you don't know wat the name means it means love) he thought it was pretty clever anyway,  
  
"Aiko? That's a sweet name but fitting if your giving this to a special someone?" the casheer told him. Inuyasha couldn't help but impersonate a tomato. Everytime someone else even mentioned him with someone special, which is Kagome he would always blush. But he liked the idea even more than he would like to admit but that was ok because his face told the whole world that he did.  
  
"Oh no this dog is...is...um...for...for..m..m..Me." he lied which obviously wasn't good enough for the lady employee.  
  
"Uhhh-huh. And I can walk on water. You know what's the point of you lying if you can't even do it properly. Oh and a little piece of advise don't tell whoever it is that your giving the puppy to that you don't love her. Ok that would be the worst. The girl giggled. Then she tied the collar with the tag around the puppy's neck and put him in the travel cage. Then she put the rest of the items in a bag and handed it to him. "You know what he kinda looks like you," she said. Inuyasha thought that this was a good sign and smirked at the thought again. (a/n I know that this is alot of freebies but ionno I just wanted to put that in) then Inuyasha took the bags and walked back into the mall.  
  
"Man I never knew that shopping could get you tired so easily." Inuyasha told himself. "But I still have alot of money left. Ill come back tomorrow and get her some more stuff but I'm tired now so I'm going to go get some rest before Kagome comes home. So Inuyasha headed home. As he was running he saw some thing that caught his eye. It was a bookstore but the bookstore but the bookstore had a poster of a book called "How to get the girl of your dreams". Inuyasha stopped and walked into the store. He quickly asked for the book paid and started running home again. When Inuyasha got home he looked for a place to hide all of the gifts he got for Kagome he decided to keep the ring on him for all times just incase he wanted to give it to her whenever he felt like it. Then he looked for the mom so that she could help him keep the dog a secret from Kagome.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi I bought Kagome a puppy" "Oh that's nice dear," she said with a little smile. "I was wondering if you could help me hide it from her until I'm comfortable giving it to her." "Oh of course. There's a little barn that you can keep it in. On the other side of the shrine. Almost no one goes over there so I'm sure she won't find it. Oh and you can train it while your hiding it to".  
  
Inuyasha thanked her quickly and kissed her on the cheek from gratefulness. He then quickly took the puppy in the cage to the barn and fed it tied it on the leash just so that it wouldn't run away and got a comforter so that it could sleep on. He was still tired so he went to the couch to catch a few Z's before Kagome got home.  
  
It was an hour until Kagome got home and Inuyasha was still asleep when she walked in the door.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha! Come here please!" she yelled. Inuyasha woke with a jump. Then Miroku and Sango came down the stairs quickly.  
"Yes?" they said at the same time.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Kagome asked with a little smirk on her face.  
"Nothing" they both said really fast. They didn't convince Kagome but she decided to leave it alone  
  
"Any ways I have some thing to ask you all. Well there's a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if you all wanted to go?"  
  
"One thing I want to know firs is if there will be alot of girls there Kagome?" (Give u one guess to guess who that is) asked miroku. Then Sango and Kagome gave him death glares and he simply responded "yes ill go."  
  
"Sure Kagome" Sango simply responded then they turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know yet." he responded. Then Kagome looks a little sad and he quickly responded "oh umm yeah I guess ill go but only because everyone else is" he said quickly. It shocked everyone because they thought he would say no but he said yes. He was actin a little weird. They all knew it but they liked him better now.  
  
"Umm just one thing Kagome. What are we all going to wear?" Sango asked anxious to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh that's easy Sango well go shopping tomorrow right before the party ok? So be ready tomorrow to go shopping right after I get home. Ok glad we got that settled" Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a little smile. He could feel his heart flutter. He loved that feeling it only came from Kagome and he knew it. 


	9. not yet!

Ok this is ANOTHER P0LL!  
  
ok im leaving for vacation in four weeks. How many more chapters do you want me to finish beefore then?  
  
2.should inu be human at the party?  
  
3.how should kagome dump hojo? Should inu go with kagome to the sweet  
sixteen or should she dump hojo during the sweet sixteen and end it  
with ho jo?  
  
4.im gonna start another story so it would be my third story. Im gonna  
write my first chapter today so check it out.  
  
5.UMM MAI NEXT CH FOR THIS ONE IS COMIN SOON SO STAY TUNED AIITE?! HET  
AND DONT BE SHY TO CONTACT ME . MY SCREENNAME FOR AIM/AOL  
IS:princesslion89 AND MY E-MAIL ADDRESS IS princesslion89@netscape.net  
i give it to you so u can give me some ideas to tell you the truth im  
running out of them so i might stop the story if i dont get any ideas. 


	10. Its gettin hott in here!

(A/n hey check out mai other fanfic its called: inuhiko and my very first one that isnt good at all inuyasha jealous? Hehehe I know its misspelled but lol that why I m bad at writing. Oh and another thing. IM writing this, as I go along I never know how a chapter is going to turn out. In fact I'm about as surprised as you are. But I read early. Lol ok ummm on with the chapter. Oh and review please!!!!!!! Oh poll I think that Inuyasha is going to be hanyou at the party. But hey I'm holding a poll to see what it should be ok? So umm when you review tell me what you think. Lol . Ok now I'm really gonna stop.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nine in the morning and reluctantly everyone had woken up. Much to their dismay by a foghorn Kagome had kept from one of Sota's old soccer games. Kagome's mom had lent Miroku and Inuyasha some of her husband old clothes. On the other hand Kagome and Sango were having a treasure hunt in Kagome's closet. Amazing enough Kagome and Sango were almost identical sizes. Which in Kagome's opinion was excellent. Seeing, as after today Sango would never need the new clothes again.  
  
Oh and by the way did I mention it was hot? No? Well it was meaning that the clothes they were going to wear would have to be short and light. The both stayed there for a while thinking that Miroku would have a field day with this, but decided against wearing baggy hot clothes. Kagome's lent Sango a pink mini-skirt with a frayed waist that buttoned. For the top Kagome picked out a very cute peasant tank top. It was a dirty white with little pink bows going down the middle and at the sleeves and waist it had little delicate ruffles. Very soft not the huge poodle skirt kind. Needles to say Sango looked good a little to good for lets just say a lecherous monk. Kagome handed her some sandals so that they would be comfortable with all the walking they were gonna do that day.  
  
Now for what Kagome would be wearing. Hmmm decisions decisions. Kagome quickly had a great idea. Today she felt like seeing a certain hanyou squirm at the sight of her yet go mad when he saw the looks other guys would be waving her way. Yes the world was good. However Kagome had a man and had to remember to look and not touch. Kagome too felt like wearing a mini-skirt, but what she was wearing could hardly pass as mini. The better word for it was puny, tiny, but mini wouldn't cut it. It was a Jean umm puny-skirt and she decided to show a little belly but wouldn't show it till the time was right. So she wore a spaghetti strap tank top it was beige and had a little v (the ones where you can tie it together with strings) and there was a light brown outline from the straps to the neckline. She had some Roxy sandals that were beige they were almost identical to Sango's but they were brown. She also but on a pucca shell necklace except it was the swirly inside of a shell rather than the pucca shell necklace. As soon as Sango saw Kagome she grinned evilly. Sango knew exactly why Kagome was wearing what she was wearing and she had to admit she liked the idea.  
  
With approving nods from each other they started to head downstairs when Kagome forgot her jacket. Now she knew it was hot out side but what would dear Inuyasha think if she was wearing her jacket hiding her cleavage and what not then in a matter of seconds Kagome says "my its hot out here" and then just takes of her jacket. She giggled. He would go nuts and she knew it. So then she went downstairs but almost fell down the last three at the sight of Inuyasha. Kagome's mom had given each of them muscle shirts to wear underneath some Hawaiian design shirts she had given them. Miroku was still in his however it was hot and Inuyasha wasn't one to stay hot so he took off his shirt. Of course Kagome never knew if he had it on but the look at Inuyasha's torso made her cringe with delight. If she thought it was hot it just got a whole lot hotter if you catch my drift. Inuyasha had perfectly toned arms not to mention you could tell his ab's were toned as well due to the clothing or lack of at this point.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha thought that she was sick because of the drooling. Sango and Miroku had caught this and started rolling on the floor. Inuyasha however still didn't know what was so funny but decided to not ask. Kagome on the other hand blushed ten shades of red and nodded vigorously. Both Miroku and Inuyasha were wearing beige shorts (the kind all the boys used to wear). The only difference between their outfits were the color of their shirts. Inuyasha was of course red and miroku had green. The both had black regular sandals. They began to walk outside to car. Kagome's mom was already in the car. How Kagome's mom was wide awake in the morning never ceased to amaze Kagome but she had bigger fish to fry now. Kagome had meant for Inuyasha to do the drooling this plan was quickly beginning to backfire but nonetheless she was still going to follow through with it. The only thing that had Kagome winning was the mere fact that Inuyasha had no idea how much she had been drooling over HIM and wasn't at all coming down with the flu.  
  
They had finally arrived at the mall. Which of course was when Kagome was planning on taking off her jacket. She couldn't wait she could feel heat stroke coming already. But a certain lecher had to ruin her plans. " Oi Kagome are you planning on taking off your jacket anytime soon? You might get sick." Of course only him and Sango got the joke Inuyasha however agreed and shook his head. ' Fine' she thought to herself I guess him asking me to take of my jacket would have been second best. She took off her jacket very very very slowly. Inuyasha literally gulped. He didn't pay attention to what she was wearing before but of course the jacket not being there had made a huge difference. He had to admit that she looked good however if she looked good to him chances are that she would look good to some measly humans.  
  
"What were you thinking wearing that today?!" Inuyasha of coursed screamed at her. He obviously was blushing. Kagome could see it, as could the Hubble out in space. She smiled at him which only deepened the blush and answered " Inuyasha...." in her sweet voice " I WAS THINKING THAT IT WAS HELLA HOT OUT HERE YOU MORON!" Then she again smiled sweetly and quickly grabbed Sango as she squealed as running into the mall. They both left an astonished Inuyasha standing they're looking at the mall.  
  
(a/n ok I wrote this last night and I'm posting today. Ok so I already know what is gonna happen in the next ch and I think immma start writing it tonight. Umm summer school is over so I have all next week to update. So I might get to ch 15 or so. Hey that might be the last ch. Lol oinno yet I dont plan these things. Ok so umm I might update again today.) 


	11. shopping and pary first glance

(A/n hey told ya i would be writing soon. Lol just to let you i know i just updated right now so yah. Ok in this or the next 2 chapters they should be at the party. Hey what do you all think if them going to the beach? Well I'm thinking about it. Ok on with the chapter!)  
  
~*~*~ In the store Kagome and Sango are currently shopping in ~*~*~  
  
"Kagome you should take those you look great in them any ways!" Sango was told to tell kagome what she thought about the clothes that kagome would come out in. Of course she was but the problem was that sango was just well too nice. But what Kagome was trying on now she loved it and she loved the way she looked in it. She was wearing a shirt with a pink floral print on it. It had the sleeves that had a slit in it so that you could see her arm but it wasnt in the shirt you could tie it up or let it hang loose. The neckline was square and went down low but not too low. The chest area had little scrunchies. In a word it was perfect. Her pants were great too. They were plain denim but at the thighs it was faded. They made her curves well better.  
  
Kagome agreed completly with Sango saying that she should take the outfit that she had on. "yeah Sango I think I am going to take this outfit after all. Ok now its your turn Sango!" she squealed at the last part. Sango blushed. She had no idea what to do and how to decide what to get and wear.  
  
"Umm, Kagome I don't know what to do so do you think that you could ...maybe help me?" Sango was a bit embarassed as not knowing what to do. But Kagome on the other hand was really excited. Not only was she going to help Sango choose her clothes but she was going to give her best friend a makeover and to a teenage girl that's like winning the lotto.(a/n sorry to any teenage girls out there but u gotta admit u love giving makeovers! I know i do!)  
  
"O.K Sango lets get started!" kagome screamed as she grabbed Sangos hand and led her around the store. Kagome wouldn't let Sango go into the dressing rooms until they searched every last inch of the store. So after they finished Kagome shoved Sango and all of the clothes in the dressing room. Finally after lots of miniskirts, shirts, pants, and dissaprovals . Sango came out in a black and white checkerboard halter top and a pure white mini-skirt with two big pockets(the pockets are normal size but because it is a mini skirt they look big). The mini-skirt had three spaced out studs going straight down the middle of the skirt and two more each at the top of the two pockets. Sango came out blushing after each outfit she was wearing. however after coming out out with this outfit on she was smiling and hoping that Kagome like the outfit as much as she did. Kagome loved it! She thought that it was just....just... well Sango! Kagome ran up quickly and held both of Sangos hands in hers.  
  
"Sango this settles it! This is the outfit your going to buy and wear to the party!" kagome eventually let go and started jumping up and down. Kagome purchased the two outfits and walked out of the store. There Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for the girls. They were there for a good hour and a half before the girls came out. Luckily for them kagome had given them money to play at the arcade across from the store they were shopping in. Kagome figured that she had more than enough shoes so the next top was just for the accessories. Her motto was 'a girl can never have enough' so she knew that she had to go to Claire's to go get her and Sango some. "Inuyasha, miroku, me and sango still have one more store to go to before we go shopping for the two of you."  
  
Miroku, Inuyasha and sango looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Clearly they hadn't expected to stay at the mall for the whole day. But then again they all wondered why they had gotten up so early just to go to the mall. Yup now it made scence. As soon as they stepped in claires the guys stepped out and assured Kagome that they would be waiting at the table right outside of the entrance. Kagome and Sango decided to make the visit in this store a short one. So Kagome told Sango to keep her outfit in mind and to go around the store and pick up anything that cought their eyes. After ten minutes of searching they both were done. They consulted each other about their choices. Kagome told sango that two leather bracelets (punk) were perfect for her outfit. They just regular bracekets except one was white and the other was black. They all had d rings around it. Sango had also decided on a cute necklace. It was rather simple but very cute. All it had was aregular silver chain with a little silver bow at the end. Kagome didn't know why but something about the punk look on sango just fitted her. she had to admit she would love to pull off that whole look but the fact that she smiled too much kind of ruined the whole thing. They also got her a little black dickies purse just in case she needed to freshen up at the party.  
  
Now because Kagome's shirt was so dramatic she couldn't get jewelry that really stood out. But the neckline was low so she deffinetly had to get a necklace. And the sleeves were only three quarters so maybe something on the wrist but only on one of the hands. Kagome got a surf watch. It had shells on it and was a wrist watch. It was really cute. As for her necklace she got shells in the shape of a flower and attached to a hemp. It was perfect. Kagome paid for their 'stuff' and walked out of the store and sat down at the table with Inuyasha and Miroku. "ok guys what do you want to do next? We can either shop for you or go get something to eat and then go shopping for you." As soon as Kagome had mentioned food they all looked up greatly. "ok food it is"  
  
Kagome was going to take them to the food court when she realized that it wasnt everyday that they went to the mall so she figured that she was going to take them the Red Robin. They were seated at a table next to a window. The waiter came and gave Kagome a grin. He was flirting with her. this got Inuyasha really didn't like this guy already. Lucky for inuyasha though Kagome wasnt giving him any attention whatsoever. He was taking orders for their drinks. They didnt know what to order so Kagome ordered for them. Something she called a 'Shirley Temple'. They didn't know what it was but decided to trust her. as they looked at their menus they didnt know what any of this stuff was. The waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready. Kagome looked around the table and everyone except Inuyasha was smiling. In fact he was scowling but what else is new right? "yes we are." She answered with a smile. "umm i would like a cheeseburger please oh and light on the lettuce." She said handing him the menu. When the waiter turned to the other they simply said "I'll have the same thing she's having." But then he got to Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome.  
  
"do they have ramen here?" he had asked loud enough so that everyone at the table could hear. Kagome couldn't help but blush. Sometimes he was just so cute. Of course Miroku and Sango had no idea what was so funny about what he had just asked but the waiter on the other hand had started to laugh. He was about to jump up and kick his ass for laughing at him like that in front of everyone here. But then he felt someone s hand hold his. It was Kagome. He quickly stopped and forgot about the whole thing. Pretty much other than that the meal was uneventful. Everyone enjoyed their meal and had asked Kogome if she would make them some of whatever they had just ate at her house. She gladly said yes.  
  
She took the guys to go shopping at the gap. They had no idea what they were going to wear so Kagome picked out their clothes and forced them into the fitting room. Kagome picked out for Inuyasha a basketball tank top that showed of his muscles nicely. It was a dark blue and as for the pants they were just jeans with a little bit of the faded style. Kagome bought him some dark blue air force ones. He looked good. But that didn't fix his ears. So she also got a dark blue fishermans hat.  
  
Now as for Miroku she got him a nice polo shirt that has beige, blue, and white stripes. The pants she choose were kachi. This style just fit him. Not too laid back but not to coservative. Certainly well very Miroku- like. So with that in mind. Kagome thought that it fit both of them rather well and just brought out all mighty plastic magic and bought them their clothes. As they were leaving kagome remembered that she had to get ready. This was going to be her and Hojos first date in the public of the school. She had to look at least decent. Right?!  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. 5:30! The party started at seven.! She grabbed the hand of Inuyasha and Sango. (Miroku was to busy flirting with girls) and ran out of the mall at record breaking speed.  
  
Well after two hours of waiting at the door. The girls finally decided that they were ready and let the boys use the restroom. all that soda they had really took a toll on them. They had to go really really bad. Of course the girls had no clue because one was to stubborn and the other to embarrassed to admit that they needed to go. Guess who was to stubborn? Well this was all fin and dandy to them but when the girls got out, they both forgot by how badly they had to go and just stood there. Lloking like a couple of little boys staring at the largest toy in the whole wide world I might add. They looked just...perfect was the only thing that came to mind for the both of them. And thats how they looked. The girls of course had no idea that they were staring and left to go put the last final touches on themselves. As soon as they walked out of veiw the boys remembered why they were there in the first place. they of course startarted to fight over who goes first. Due to the fact that Inuyasha has fangs and claws I dont think i have to tell you who won but ... if you don't know then just for your information Inuyasha won.  
  
Well after Miroku umm..."releaved" himself they all got into Kagomes car and left. To the party. On the way there Inuyasha couldn't help but smell what perfume Kagome was wearing. It was an exotic blend of lavendar and other wild flowers that he couldn't really place. to kagome she knew it as " love spell" from victorias secret. (a/n i love that perfume in fact i call tabs on it at school. Hahaha) all to soon they got there. well to tell you the truth they all could have walked there. of course Kagome had this thing for 'style' and showed up in her new red shiny mustang but hey who's complaining?  
  
Right from the start Inuyasha could smell something that almost wanted to make him puke. It was nausiating and disgusting all at the same time. It smelt similar to sake but this had a lot more of that smell to it. That wasnt exactly a good sign. He knew that in his time if a man persuaded a girl to drink enough sake then he would well rape her. in fact if it wasnt for the fact of knowing that later Kagome could be in this problem to then he would have left right away. That and he didn't want Hobo getting too close to HIS Kagome.  
  
"Well were here!" said a usual cheerful and preppy Kagome.  
  
In next chapter! hojo and miroku get drunk  
2) while drunk hojo cheats on kagome inuyasha sees him and ...  
beats him up or tells kagome and she doesnt believe him or both.  
  
(A/N ok umm whoever sent me the lil not cussing at me for nut updating sooner i was on vacation and i had absolutely no acces to a computer but i dont think u even read my notes so why bother. Ok and umm im gonna give a poll ! oh and d.c was the greatest but i suggest you be a little bit older when you go!) 


	12. WHEN!

POLL!!!!!  
  
SHOULD KAGOME BREAK IT OFF WITH HOJO AT THE PARTY OR AT THE SWEET SIXTEEN!  
  
I WIL NOT!!! UPDATE UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS TELLING ME WHEN SHE SHOULD BREAK UP WITH HIM!!!!  
  
OK I WILL BE AWAITING YOUR REVIEWS.  
  
SO HURRY UP!! 


	13. THE CHEATER HOBO AND HIS JUST DESSERTS!

(A/N : ok ok soooo super sorry for taking long to update! Lol ok the result were (drum rolls) party: 23 and sweet sixteen: 2 and 4 left over votes that didn't say which! Lol wow thanx so much for those who review! I like to dedicate this chapter to you! Lol ok umm... on w/the chapter!  
  
The music was a little too loud for Inuyasha for his liking so he just laid down in the backyard. He was getting sick from the way Hobo was hanging all over Kagome. What was even worse was the way that she actually liked it. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. Although when Kagome would have the little occasional stare his direction she would blush. He was staring at her the entire time but he couldn't help it. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her in any way. Until he in fact couldn't take the torture he was putting himself through by just looking at a drunk man hang all over Kagome putting his hands where HE would always think about putting them. That's the thing about Kagome though. She looks so good it hurts.  
  
"Why do I care anyway it's not as if I care that he ends up with Kagome. That he's gonna end up hurting her." Inuyasha didn't know how he knew this but he had a feeling. Inuyasha could pick up the scent of too many girls on that ho-bo guy. And let's just say Inuyasha knew he was no virgin. But just saying those words he knew that he was in denial. Because the fact was that he cared more than he would like to admit. In fact him not realizing it he stood up and was running into the party faster than him eating ramen. (a/n woah! Guess Kagome's #1 and ramens #2 love of his life) luckily for Inuyasha Kagome was just leaving Hobo with the words "I have to go home real fast these shoes are killing me". This was in fact the luckiest break Inuyasha had got in a long time. But as luck would have it hobo turned around and started to walk away.  
  
'Spoke too soon' Inuyasha didn't mind one bit though. In fact he enjoys to say, "the best part of the catch is the hunt" yup he loves the hunt. Especially when it's a guy who has been hanging all over HIS Kagome all night. As Inuyasha was following this so-called Ho-bo guy he noticed that he walked up to another girl and started kissing her. Needless to say Inuyasha was furious he was esthetic. It was infuriating to see this guy getting ready to break Kagome's heart. Inuyasha could feel something dark enter his heart just then. He could feel him loose control of himself even if it was just a little bit. He could hear a voice in his head saying 'kill, kill that bastard, kill him so he feels pain just as Kagome's about to feel it' he could in fact feel everything about him loosing control. But what was worse for the first time in his life he really wanted to kill someone to the brink that he didn't think he could control his actions any longer. But hobo didn't stop there oh no. (a/n what I tell you he dense or what? He should stop if he knows what good for him) He went to second base. (A/n guess he doesn't) Inuyasha just didn't think he could control himself any more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Same time as above except with Sango and Miroku who by the way is drunk *~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
" has has anyone ever (burp) told you that umm hahaha you look like like uhhh an angel?" Miroku just so happened to be drunk right now. He was in fact talking to Sango who he secretly loved but I don't think he planned on confessing his love to her while he was drunk. "Because because Sango my angel, my doll I think I'm in love with you." Sango was surprised by the 'little' confession she just heard in fact she never thought in her dreams that a lecher such as Miroku could ever truly fall in love. But truth be told he was being sweet and it was almost romantic the way he had been smiling at her coyly all night long and then brought her outside to look at the stars all the while saying that the only picture he could make out was Sango because he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. Or even the fact that he would sometimes grab her (a/n go ahead and guess.................3............2..............1.......... TIME UP!) HAND reassuringly and whisper sweet things to her. Things that would make any girl swoon. Things like 'when I first saw you I thought you were an angel' or 'if this is a dream don't wake me up because I rather dream you for the rest of my life than wake up and be alone again'. When he whispered into her ear she truly thought that both of them were in love.  
  
Sango wasn't going to deny that recently she had begun to develop feelings for Miroku. It was strange to her at first. She was starting to get jealous of other girls when he would make suggestions to them. Of course after a while she would hit him before he got to finish the sentence. It was a new feeling to Sango. Sometimes she loved it and would take it for a joy ride and other times she just wish that he had never seen the face of the earth. But one night while asking Kagome what the feeling was that she was experiencing Kagome just giggled and said, "welcome to the club. Your in love!" it was a funny thing as soon as Kagome had told her that she was in love she knew that it was exactly what she had been feeling. Knowing that it was love just lifted a heavy rock from her shoulder. Which led to her next problem. Kevin. He hadn't been at the party yet but he said that he was in love with her nonetheless. Almost like a Kouga for her. Which meant that she had no feelings for him in that way in fact she dint like him one bit. She couldn't explain it she felt wrong being around him. (A/n I think Kevin might try and rape her or sumttin so review and tell me what he should TRY TO DO TO SANGO THATS BAD. SHE IS KICK BUT AFTER ALL) It was similar to the feeling she got when she first met Naraku.  
  
Well any ways that was a good half-hour ago. He had left to go get a drink and thought that he would try some punch. While Sango just wanted some more soda that Kagome had bought them earlier. Too bad for Miroku the punch was spiked. So he had a little drug problem right now. Which was why Sango was taking care of him. She didn't mind though. Now she would be able to be around him with out him groping her. She liked it when Miroku wasn't perverted. He was always so calm and level headed and was fun to be around but then he would of course turn back to a lecher.  
  
"Well..Well you you do look like an angel San...Sang." Miroku didn't get to finish because the punch finally starting to take its toll. He fell asleep in Sango's lap while she was rubbing his forehead as for comfort. By the looks of it he would be like that for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Back to inu's hunting *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before Inuyasha knew what came over him he was knocking Ho-jo over on the floor. He started hitting him and only stopped when three guys got him off of Ho-jo. "What are you doing with her?! When you have Kagome! I swear on my grave if Kagome finds out that you have been cheating on her and she starts to cry.... I'm going to kill you! I'll tear you limb from limb so that you never have a chance to hurt Kagome!" (A/N thank you KAGOME115!!!! I'm using some of your idea so people thank her O.k.!). Kagome who had just walked in the room to see Ho-jo cheating on her was too stunned to do anything. Until Inuyasha did what she wanted to do for her that is. Of course Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was in the room because he was to mad at Ho-ho to even notice her.  
  
All though Kagome didn't know why she was relieved that Ho-jo cheated on her. But that's beside the point. It's the principle of the thing. Kagome had only gotten with Ho-jo to forget about Inuyasha and how much he loved Kikyo. However it had only made it worse. She still loved Inuyasha only more now and she wasn't able to have any "moments" with him because she was tied down with Ho-jo. Although that little moment with him at the tailor shop wasn't too bad in her opinion. Just the thought of it made her blush. But there was a fight going on right now between a half demon and a complete dense person who cant take a hint even if his life depended on it. It just so happens that that's the case here. So Kagome had some breaking up to do.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome ran and held Inuyasha hand (a/n awww the only thing that will stop Inuyasha from killing people is Kagome affection). Needless to say he was surprised at Kagome holding his hand but hey who was going to stop it? "First things first" Kagome said as she looked into Inuyasha eyes reassuringly. She then walked over to Ho-jo and slapped him. That's when the music stopped and everyone started to crowd around. "HOW DARE YOU! I STAY TRUE TO YOU AND THEN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME GIRL THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" of course Kagome had no idea about the statement that she just made but hey she was mad. With that said she didn't want to wait around for his answer. Then she walked back to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand while going to the back yard.  
  
"Wait...Kagome." she just stopped walking and turned around to look at him (still holding his hand) "you know I was about to hurt Ho-jo even more right? I don't think that little slap is enough." He started to blush she was after all holding his hand but when he said that she somehow managed to fit her fingers around his.  
  
"Yeah I don't think that slap was enough either but I think the punches and the yells your sent him was more than enough." She said smiling up at Inuyasha. He didn't know she had been there that long.  
  
"How long were you there?" he asked scowling she just giggled. She loved it when he scowled it was so cute but then again Inuyasha was cute doing anything.  
  
"Long enough to know what he did and how you reacted." She said still smiling. He had no way to come back he was stuttering as to give him some time to think of an answer but before he could even think of one Kagome had tip-toed so she would be able to reach his face and kissed him on the cheek. And she stayed like that for a few seconds. It wasn't as good as his lips but it would have to d o for right now. Then she giggled and ran to where Sango was holding a sleeping Miroku in her arms. "O.K lets go to my car and I will drive us home. Oh and your going to have to stay in the back with Miroku." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome had just acted like she had never even kissed him. He was beginning to wonder why he even liked her in the first place. "Looks like your forced to sit in the front with me Inu- kun" she said as she ran and grabbed his hand while running to the car.  
  
Kagome followed by a blushing Inuyasha ran to the car and kissed him on the lips before he had a chance to think and pushed him in the car. Kagome knew she had some sort of power over him right now just giggled and ran into the driver's seat. They were in there for a good minute before the other couple got in. Inuyasha of course was trying to figure out what had just happened. And figured that he was never going to understand women let alone Kagome. But also thought that whatever was going on right now he liked it, he liked it a lot, ok slight understatement of the year...he loved it! So he wasn't going to act mean or selfish to stop it.  
  
They were going into the house. Inuyasha was helping Sango carry a drunk monk into the house. "Umm Inuyasha when your done do you think you can come up to my room I need to talk to you." Kagome was blushing and couldn't believe she had just asked him to go to her room. Inuyasha was also blushing but a deeper shade of red than Kagome. So he just nodded.  
  
Once Inuyasha was done he went up to Kagome's room. He knocked but no answer so he just opened the door. There Kagome was sleeping on the bed. Clearly she had been crying because he could see the dried tears on her face and he could smell them.  
  
" I...love you..Inu.." Kagome had been sleep talking. Inuyasha again blushed. She had just been dreaming about her confessing her love to him. He was on cloud nine. He was beginning to feel tired himself so he lay down on her bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was going finally going to hold her the way he had longed to from the moment he. He didn't know when he had started to love her all he knew was that it didn't take that long for him to fall in love with her. Inuyasha concentrated on Kagome's smell and how wonderful it was before giving into slumber that had been calling him.  
  
(A/N ok ok I know how long it has been since I updated and here is my apology. IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORY IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I'M SORRY! OK IF THAT'S NOT ENOUGH then I don't know what to tell you. Lol hey how'd you like this chapter? I think it was the worst chapter I have ever written but hey I doesn't matter what I think only what you think. Lol umm Inuyasha is gonna get some more shopping done and I think Kagome's gonna wake up to the dog licking her face. Of course Inu would already be up and give it to her. Lol but ya gotta read to find out. ! Ok I'm gonna try and update sooner ok? Lol ohh man schools going to start pretty soon! Lol Thurs. for me! He I would like to get to know some of my readers so just like E-mail me and then we can talk and stuff! That would be really cool anyway peace my *nervous laughs* lovely readers and please forgive me 'on knees' for not updating sooner! 


	14. DOGGY! AND THE dog

(A/N- hey im so sorry but I just had to get used to school again.....and no im not dead! im verry much alive! Lol ! hey i am also running for vice-prez sooo yeah1 lol umm i like to say hello to everyone lol and enjoy the chapter!)  
  
Kagome was waking up and all she knew was that it was wet, hot, and slimy. She slowly opened her eyes to face some amber ones but they weren't Inuyashas eyes they belonged to someone or something else. Then she fully opened her eyes. There was a dog! He had a little gift bow on his collar. Kagome started to giggle ad play with him she didn't even notice that Inuyasha was watching from the chair next to the desk. He noted that she was truly happy. He , Inuyasha had made her happy! He took great pride in that. It seemed that all he could do is make her cry wether it be over him or Kikyo she always ended up crying...and he hated himself for it.  
  
"His name is Aiko" inuyasha has statrtled Kagome. She realised what the name ment. It was love. She blushed at the name from what she could gather he was from Inuyasha and his name was love. It was cute of him to name the dog that. Inuyasha gave her love. She could have died happy right there and then.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" she smiled at him while petting the dog. "what made you decide to name him Aiko?" she said as she got out of the bed and kneeled down next to Inuyasha.  
  
all he could do was stare at her. he hadn't exactly thought about a reason for that one so he decided on telling her the truth. " surely I thought that you would get the symbolism behind it but if you must know I'm giving you Aiko , love." He said as he lowered his head toward hers. " you have some dry drool around your lip there" Kagome who by the way was under the impression that they were going to share a kiss was rather dissapionted and well mad! But before Kagome was able to react to this Inuyasha made a mad dash down stairs. You see Inuyasha being the sly devil that he is liked to see Kagome sweat because nobody ever did in fact it was near impossible but he just did.  
  
"Why i otta....oh good morning mom!" Kagome said as she came down the stairs in her uniform. "mom umm can i have a dog?"  
  
"What you mean another one? I want you to have kids before your dog does." Kagome blushed she quickly thought about Inuyasha being a father.  
  
"you mean you know about Aiko?" he mom only laughed. After all Aiko probably knew her mom more than he knew Kagome. "how long have we had him? were you planning on telling me anytime soon? Did you plan this or did Inuyasha?" Kagome wanted to know to see how much of this sweet romantic idea had been Inuyashas and how much had been her match-maker mom.  
  
"well actually Inuyasha came up to me and asked if i could help him hide the puppy and i just gave him a place although Kagome if you dont wan the dog I'll take him. Hes the sweetest little thing!" kagome did the little anime fall over thing. On the other hand she was extremely happy about the whole thing being inuyasha's idea.  
  
"Are you O.K Kagome ? you just fell over without anything hitting you or anything!" Of course the over-protective hanyou was worried about her so he asked.  
  
"no its just that .......'ding-dong' I'lll get it!" kagome yelled all to happy to get out of that question.  
  
A/n i was gonna end it here but then i thought it was too short so without further adue..........  
  
As Kagome got to the door she yelled "who is it?" but before the person could answer she opened the door to reveal (looooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnngggggggg pause. Who do you think it is huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh come on times a tickin *jepordy song plays * ok ok ill tell you) Ho-jo. Kagome had the quick reflex to shut the door but suprisingly enough the dense moron had the sence to block it with his hand. (a/n i think if he blocked it with his head it would have hurt a lot less seeing as how he has nothin in there anyway)  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kagome yelled she could feel her tears threatening to fall any second. She couldn't even stand to look at him now. Luckily for her Inuyasha was also curious about who was at the door so he had followed her. when he saw Ho-jo he started to growl and bared his teeth( like a dog would) and he also got his fist ready to attack.  
  
(a/n muahahahaha im ending it here! Lol i know im evil and its been so long since i updated so im gonna update right after this. So once i get this thing posted im gonna start on the next chapter or maybe you go ton at like 8 so maybe the next chapter is already up. Sooo yah im gonna go now so i can get right on to the next chapter! YAY!) 


	15. REALLY!

(a/n ok sorry I was supposed to have this up really fast but my brother literally kicked me off the computer1 lol yah I'm a little weakling compared to him he lifts 180 pound weights! And since he's a lil skinny and has these muscles that r a lil bit too big for him. Shutters ewww gross1 lol ok umm I'm gonna start writing now!)  
  
"No Inuyasha don't." Kagome told him. "I'm going to listen to what he has to say first." Inuyasha reluctantly put his fists down and stopped baring his teeth. However he continued to growl quite loudly I might add.  
  
"Ok first I would like to apologize for last night and I really am" Inuyasha just got a little angrier how dare he ask for forgiveness, knowing Kagome she would accept though. " I came here for that and I would like for you to let me continue to be in your sweet sixteen." Ho-jo looked up at her with pleading eyes. Kagome was shocked that he would still ask to be in it. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like forever. Only Inuyasha making noises.  
  
"Fine Ho-jo you can remain in the Sweet sixteen however after my sweet sixteen you never talk to me again! Got it?!" Ho-jo could only nod his head yes. He knew he was lucky that Kagome was forgiving him and he was super lucky for her letting him remain in the sweet sixteen. So he decided to leave it at that. He was thinking when Kagome broke the silence "One more thing Ho-jo , why do you still want to be in my sweet sixteen?" Ho-jo was alarmed at the question. He really hadn't thought why he just had a feeling that he needed to be in it.  
  
"Because Kagome you still mean a lot to me and I would still like to be a part of this chapter in your life. I know that this is something that you will never forget and I would like to be part of it." Ho-jo finished with a sort of sad smile. Kagome blushed she knew he cared a lot for her but this was amazing! Unfortunately Inuyasha saw this he couldn't believe that she would blush due to someone who just cheated on her. He wasn't gonna stand there and let her fall for him again just so that she can get hurt again.  
  
"NOO! KAGOME I WON'T ALLOW HIM TO BE IN IT. HE CAN'T! HE JUST CHEATED ON YOU AND YOU BLUSH...FOR HIM! NO I WONT LET YOU GET HURT AGAIN! NO! IT'S JUST NOT GOING TO WORK1 I WON'T LET HIM! JUST.... NO! Inuyasha was in hysterics. I think it's pretty obvious he didn't like the idea of Ho-bo being in her sweet sixteen...again.  
  
"Well than Inuyasha what do you propose we do instead?" Kagome had been tapping her foot slowly in annoyance when Inuyasha had an idea. Ho-jo could be in her sweet sixteen but he could not be her escort.  
  
" O.K. Ho-bo can be in the sweet sixteen but he won't be your escort that's absolutely forbidden even if I have to be your escort then so be it just as long as it's not him!" Inuyasha was very proud of himself for thinking of such a diplomatic solution, however he forgot he mentioned that he would be her escort. So of course Kagome having the huge crush on Inuyasha that she does just jumped on Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"O.K then it's settled! Inuyasha will be my escort and Ho-jo will still be in my court! Wow Inuyasha I had no idea that you were so smart!" she said as she let go of Inuyasha (to his dismay). He had barely got the joke when he was about to scold Kagome for being so mean when Kagome had already started to whisper in his ear. " Don't worry about it. I'm sure Ho- bo didn't get the joke. So you don't look weak compared to him ok? Besides if I liked Hobo more than you wouldn't I do this to him instead of you?" She finished with a little tickle on his ear and pecked him on the cheek and then whispered again in his ear "you seem a little stiff right now after we are done talking to him we can get a little more relaxed in my room. Ok? " He could only nod. Kagome just hit on him. The only real girl that he wasn't sure if she liked him the way that he liked her was hitting on him! He was struck with confusion, joy, excitement and above all he just felt plain out dazed! There was no way to explain it except he felt like he could float.  
  
--------------------------- After the meaningless conversation with Ho-jo--- ------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had been flirting like crazy over the past half hour. It was driving Inuyasha insane! Her scent had a little bit more of her arousal in it and that little bit was threatining to send him over the edge. As they were walking up the stairs Kagome had lead the way with Inuyasha's hand in hers which wasn't helping Inuyasha any. The fact was that her being 'leader' and everything was strangely attractive to him. He had known that she was very outspoken but this was a completely different.  
  
Well in the room wasn't any better it was completely filled with her scent. Then she sat him on her bed and asked him to relax. Well like I said he was strangely attracted to her aggressiveness so he obeyed  
  
"Inuyasha I would like to thank you for outside just now. I actually liked it. It was cute the way you tried to protect me. The fact that ...Inuyasha the whole time outside you were growling was so sweet. Oh and I love it when you act like a dog. It makes me go all fluffy inside!" she giggled. He blushed.  
  
"I didn't want to look cute. I wanted to look scary and angry" he of course didn't mind that he looked cute to Kagome but he still wanted Hobo to wet his pants.  
  
"Oh but I like you cute much better." Then Kagome took off his hoari and layed down against him. She was tired. She was surprised that seeing Ho-jo had made her tired immeadiatly. "Inuyasha?"  
  
He had been blushing since she took of his shirt "yeah?"  
  
"can we just lay like this for a while? You make me feel safe and I'm not feeling to good right now. His only response was his arm around her waist. "mmmmm I wish I could stay like this forever" Kagome had managed to mumble before falling asleep.  
  
"Me too Kagome. Me too" Inuyasha stayed awake and watched her for another five minutes before he too joined her in her slumber.  
  
(A/N so sorry but my ideas for this story is running extremely low so I just don't know what to do with it anymore. I have started another story just to get my "creative flow" going again. So sorry this chapter is soo short and after such a long time. If anyone has ideas for any chapters please tell me! Otherwise i might just end this fic right now soooo thanks and sorry.....again. goodbye and good luck!) 


End file.
